A Race to Remember
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: What happens after Dougie is waiting for Harry after the marathon?


Harry crossed the finish line in three hours all in all he was very proud of himself. He had been training for weeks and had got himself a heart condition for this race. He was completely knacked and if it wasn't for the fact he knew Dougie was waiting for him at the end, he would have given up a long time ago. He could hear all the fans cheering him as he crossed the finish line.

He heard one fan shout "Look it's Harry Styles!"

Harry looked around to see who had said it but he just laughed and shook his head. He was in too much of a daze and too tired to notice. He quickly got his medal posed for a picture for the BBC to show on TV. Then set out on the look for Dougie.

"HARRY, HARRY!" Dougie was shouting through the crowds of people. "Harry I'm here!" Dougie finally yelled

"Dougie I was worried I couldn't find you for ages." Harry gasped trying to get his breath back after chasing after Dougie. "I've had enough running for one day Butty, you didn't think to stay in the same place!" Harry said after getting his breath back.

"Sorry." Murmured Dougie.

"Do you want to go get some food?" Harry asked. "I'm starving after that, and you must be hungry from waiting for me?"

"A bit-" Said Dougie "But I'm paying."

"And I'm not complaining." Said Harry nonchalantly. "Thanks by the way.. You know for waiting for me." Harry murmured after a while.

"Harry, it was nothing I'd wait forever for you." Dougie said without thinking.

After Dougie statement they fell into an awkward silence. They kept walking in a no longer awkward silence, but not yet comfortable silence until they reached the cafe. They found a remote table away from the rest of the world and had a quiet lunch. After this they went back to Dougie's newly decorated house.

"hmm I love the smell of new paint." Mused Harry.

" Careful don't lean on the walls they're still a bit tacky." Warned Dougie.

"Right!" Said Harry taking in the information. " Shall we watch a movie?" Questioned Harry.

"Ohhhh, Dinner and a movie aren't I lucky?" Joked Dougie.

"Yes, yes you are I'll even let you choose it, while I go home and get changed, okay?" Harry more stated than asked.

"Yes Haz, you go get changed and I'll choose, hmm Jurassic Park?" Dougie teased

"Anything but please?" Harry asked

"Fine." Dougie agree reluctantly. "Go, go I'll choose something to your taste."

"Thank you" Harry called as the door slammed shut.

Harry quickly jogged down the street to his own house as he got in the door he quickly closed the door and slid down it, he had been like this for weeks. Every time he was around Dougie he got weird feelings. He would look at them lips for hours when no one was looking just wishing to kiss them. His eyes, Dougie's eyes the eyes that could make world peace. And Dougie's bum, Harry couldn't help but look when they were practicing, the way it moved when he jumped, so round, so perfect. Harry got up knowing Dougie would be expecting him back soon, he quickly has a shower and gets dressed, grabs his phone and his keys. He quickly ran down the street, realizing he forgot to lock the door he dismissed it think it would be fine just this once.

"FINALLY!" Dougie practically shouted when Harry came through the door.

"Sorry Pugsley! Got a bit caught up!" Harry excused himself.

"Don't call me Pugsley." Dougie sulked.

"Why not?" Harry questioned looking genuinely hurt.

"Because!" Dougie pouted " I'm mad at you." He finished.

"Really?" Harry got an evil glint in his eye as his long fingers reached out to tickle Dougie, starting at his feet working all the way up his sides to tickle his next.

"HARRY, HARRY STOP!" Dougie shouted And Harry did let up only for Dougie to pounce on him tickling him.

"Doug-" Harry started gasping for air.

"HARRY what's wrong! Harry speak! Harry you are you okay?" Dougie tried to get anything from the gasping Harry.

"Dougie!" Harry gasped. "Dougie"

"Yes Harry! What is it?" Dougie tried to get anything out of the breathless man. "Harry please answer me." Dougie begged tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall. "Harry please." Dougie was barely whispering.

"Dougie," Harry whispered while still coughing. "Dougie I" He stopped and started coughing again. " I-I need my inhaler."

"Yes Harry just tell me where it is, I'll get it, is it in your pocket" Dougie rambled trying to get an answer from the limp man on the floor.

"N-no," Harry barely spoke. "It's at my house, I" He broke off into a coughing fit again "I-I also need my heart tablets."

"Okay" Dougie spoke to himself tears now falling freely down his face terrified "Wait! Harry where are they?"

"On the-" Harry coughed once more. "The kitchen table."

Dougie looked back to Harry before getting his keys and going to the door, he was just about to leave, when he turned back ran towards Harry and kissed him. He kissed him softly on the lips, letting it linger on his lips. He then got up and bolted towards the door. Leaving a coughing and shocked Harry on the floor.

_' I shouldn't of done that.' _Dougie thought while running to Harry's house. Thankfully he had left it unlocked. _'He's going to hate me forever, I should have just those perfect lips, inviting. What if it was the last time, he doesn't look well.' _Dougie now had more tears running down his face thinking of what he would do if Harry died. He really needed to get back. What if he was too late?

He quickly ran back to his house, to find an unconscious Harry. Dougie quickly ran to his side, he didn't really know what to do, so he just pressed the button at the top of the inhaler hoping it would work. After a few tear filled minutes Harry started coughing. Dougie jumped of the sofa and next to his best friend and held his hand trying to get Harry to form full sentences.

"Dougie I-I need a t-t-tablet" Harry stuttered just able to get his words out.

Dougie ran to the kitchen skidding round the corner to a halt when he reached the kitchen. He then got a glass of water and got two tablets for Harry. He quickly ran back into the living room, dropping a lot of water from the fast pace he was running at. Harry drunk the water and took the tablets.

After what seemed like forever for Dougie, but in reality was only a few minutes for the rest of the world. Harry was back to being his regular self.

"Sorry for that Dougs, I had an asthma attack, probably from the running." Harry showed his apologies to Dougie hugging him. "Why are you crying Pugsley?"

"I thought" Dougie stopped and composed himself wiping his eyes. "I thought to were going to die Harry. I couldn't live if you died I was so worried. And then I came back and you weren't moving, I didn't know what to do, I thought I had lost you Harry."

Dougie mumbled into Harry's neck making shivers go down Harry's spine.

"So why'd you kiss me Pugsley?" Harry asked the inevitable question Dougie knew was coming. Even though Harry didn't mind even a small bit but he wanted to know what was running through his head when he kissed him.

"I-I urm, I" Dougie stumbled trying to think of a reason, anything other than _' I've had a crush on you for the last 10 years'_ "I'm sorry I panicked it meant nothing." Dougie lied.

"Did it really mean nothing?" Harry questioned.

"You won't hate me will you?" Dougie countered with another questioned.

"I would never hate you Monster" Harry cooed soothingly into Dougie's ear.

Dougie walked away from Harry ans paced round the room, thinking of the best way too tell your best friend you loved them was never the easiest thing for Dougie to do. Luckily Harry was giving Dougie all the time he needed to come up with a truthful answer.

"Here goes nothing" Dougie says to himself more than Harry. "I like you Harry. Okay? I have done since I was 15. I mean I had girlfriends, but they were to convince people that I was straight more than anything. I did a pretty good job huh? I had Louise, Frankie and then Lara. Ever wondered why I was so quite about my personal life around you? The guys? I didn't want anyone finding out I liked you. Then you ended things with Izzy and I got a little bit of stupid hope it was because you like me but that was never true. So I came to the final decisions of letting it eat away at me than letting it eat away at the band. There you go that's everything, please feel free to leave and hate me fore-"

Dougie was cut off from what he was saying by Harry's lips moving on his, he was shocked at first and didn't respond but once the initial shock had gone, Dougie responded. Such a sweet kiss, a kiss needed by them both.

"I did leave Izzy for you, I just couldn't tell you." Harry whispered in Dougie's ear, making Dougie stomach flip.

"I wish you had." Dougie turning serious "It would of made the past 2 years of my life so much simpler"

"Sorry Butty." Harry looked genially apologetic. "But we're together now that's all that matters to me."

Dougie moves away from Harry slightly much to Harry's dismay.

"What we're together like boyfriend, girlfriend?" Dougie asked.

"More like boyfriend, boyfriend unless you want to be the girl. But only if you want to be."  
"Of course I want to be your boyfriend Harry" Dougie kisses Harry more urgently this time like he's been waiting for this his whole life.

"Woah!" Dougie breathes after the kiss "Shall we watch the move now my Fairy Princess?" Dougie askes Harry

"Of course my little Monster" Harry jokes and ruffles Dougie hair.

A little while into the movie Harry notices Dougie's fallen asleep, Harry laughs and ruffles his hair before looking down at him and whispering "Love you Pugsley"

"I love you too" Dougie barely mumbles back


End file.
